Talk:Carter Winston (impostor)
FA status Nomination Okay, not sure if this is biased/arrogant of me, but I think this article has come a long way (thanks in part to Defiant as well) from a short article with little info to about as much as there is on the subject. --LauraCC (talk) 17:53, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Is there anything offhand that needs further adjusting? *While I would've liked to see a background section included, as nowadays that is almost an implicit prerequisite for an article to become featured, I guess that in this case little to no such information is available. However what at the very least should be added is information on who wrote the episode, and have the voice actor reiterated separately in the BG-section...otherwise the article is fine IMO, so I Support the nomination--Sennim (talk) 19:12, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I believe if chosen as a featured article, it would be the first "people" article with information solely taken from the animated series as well, given that few characters existing only in that series were fleshed out to this extent. --LauraCC (talk) 19:18, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :This would not be the first TAS people article, since we have M'Ress. Also, the blurb is too short, it should at least be as long as the picture is tall, if not a little longer, since blurbs are used in the full width portals. - 00:15, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Why didn't I see that? Thanks. Well, it's the first non-regular character TAS people article anyway. :) I also made some changes to the article that I didn't realize I could before. --LauraCC (talk) 16:21, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Oppose. I am not convinced calling this article "considered to be examples of Memory Alpha's best work". Tom (talk) 17:02, April 14, 2016 (UTC) How could I further fix it? --LauraCC (talk) 15:43, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Because my comment above seems to be "nebulous" and I honestly don't have any idea how to improve this article further I withdraw my vote and prefer not to vote on this matter. Tom (talk) 18:21, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Just realized this has been successful now. :D --LauraCC (talk) 15:02, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Voice actor Where does the information come from that this is Ted Knight? I don't doubt that there are those with more knowledge than I have on the subject, but it sure sounds like Shatner to me . . . --Anthony 17:59, 7 March 2009 (UTC) : Googling it might be a good start, but sources range from the Star Trek Concordance to --Alan 18:06, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. I should probably have thought to do that. I feel sheepish now. --Anthony 18:10, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Too much info? Is this too much expansion? I know it seems like I summarized the entire episode here, but this details what he did. --LauraCC (talk) 18:43, March 3, 2016 (UTC) I would appreciate some suggestions though. --LauraCC (talk) 17:04, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Kirk-specific info here explains WHY Kirk came to visit McCoy in sickbay, incase anyone thought it was more about Kirk than the impostor. --LauraCC (talk) 17:01, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :I think it's really very good. Slightly tweaked some of the wording, but I do believe it was a pretty brilliant article beforehand (I hope I helped a little bit). Well done. :) --Defiant (talk) 18:06, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. I wondered if I was treading into episode synopsis territory there. But it was rather small an article before I edited it for a character who was the episode's focus. --LauraCC (talk) 18:08, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Deflector shield Is there an image that shows him being the deflector shield? I've been through trekcore, and can't find anything. --LauraCC (talk) 18:03, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Rename Unlike other impostors, his real species is identified. --LauraCC (talk) 21:46, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Shouldn't the term "impostor" only be used when said individual is a member of an unknown species? --LauraCC (talk) 14:43, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :No, because the being of the other species wasn't NAMED Winston, merely pretending to be. "Impostor" seems acceptable to me. -- sulfur (talk) 22:24, May 28, 2016 (UTC)